XMEN Wolverines Daughter
by speakingJesus
Summary: This is a story about a girl named, Morgana Lewis. Don't know her now you do. She is Logan's duaghter as you see from the title. Will she find out he is her father? Will Xavier find out her past for her? Find out by reading the story!
1. Morgan meet the XMEN

**__**

Chapter 1

Morgana meet the X-MEN

The warm summer breeze was blowing in the window as 15-year-old Morgana Howlett was getting ready for bed. As she walked down the hall to her bedroom she heard he Foster mom on the phone with her "aunt". She walked to her bedroom and closed and locked the door. She looked through her closet and found a nightgown made of black silk. She grinned as she noticed her old necklace. It had her name on it, Morgana L. Howlett. Her foster-mom had yelled at her earlier about how she was a mutant so she couldn't go to school and Morgana felt like she could kill her real parents where ever they were. Before she went to bed she decided to put hand cream on the tips of her fingers and on her knuckles because of her mutant reason. She pulled her claws out and washed them because they still had blood from when her foster-parents found her. When she pulled then back in her foster-mom knocked on the door and came in.

Morgana, " What do you want now...Debbie?"

Debbie, " Honey relaxes. I just wanna apologize for earlier. I know you have had a rough time not knowing your real parents or who you are. I don't know exactly how you feel but I use to be a teenager too. Okay?"

Morgana, " Sure, like you had to stay a teenager for your whole life too! Whatever, just leave!"

After her foster-mom left she cut the lights out and went to bed. Three hours later her foster-mom came in and tucked her in to bed. Morgana shrugged and turned on her back. Her mom kissed her head and touched the skin between her knuckles. Even though Debbie didn't really understand how they came to be in her, she accepted her for who she was. After her foster-mom sighed because of the thought of having a real daughter, she left her alone and went to bed herself.

It was midnight and a storm had come. Morgana sat up in bed and was breathing hard. She had "that" dream again and now she was scared. Could her dreams be true? She stood up and a muscular hand opened her cracked door. Morgana took three steps forward as someone stepped in the doorway. The guy had something wrong with his eyes. His eyes were covered with some sort of visor and it was glowing red. He looked at her and smiled because he knew by the look on her face she was scared. Just to be polite, she smiled back. He held his hand out to her and Morgana started to back up from fright. Before she could even get near her bed, she ran into a really big guy. The guy with the red visor cut the lights on and closed the door. Morgana's jaw dropped because she thought he looked hot but she quickly picked it back up. The guy behind her pulled her to the bed slowly. She pulled her claws out and stabbed the guy behind her. She was afraid of why he was pulling her back toward her bed. After she threw him out the second story window she put her claws back in because she now felt safer. She turned to the guy with visors. As he approached her she knew she was going to start crying. He saw that she was about to cry so he gently wrapped her in his arms. She could smell his aftershave. He tried to calm her down so he rubbed her back as she started to cry. The guy led her to the bed and sat down with her to see if he could help or talk to her about it.

Morgana, "Who are you, guys? What do you want with me?"

Visor guy, " The reason we are here is to save you from your foster-parents. The turned you into the government!" My name is Scott and the guy you threw out the window was Logan. There are four more people in the jet outside. Their names are Rogue, Bobby, Nightcrawler, and Storm. People call me Cyclops.

Logan, " Yea, Cyclops. You could have stopped her from throwing me out the window! People call me Wolverine."

Scott, "What do people call you?"

As he asked her this she looked down thinking. Scott placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him so he could make her feel safer than before. She noticed that his cloths were all leather and there was an X on the collar of his jacket. There was also an X on the jacket itself. She looked up into his visor and sighed thinking _why are they really here and whom do they work for_. He smiled at her as she looked at Logan wondering why he also had claws. She cocked an eyebrow at him and stood up.

Morgana, " You look familiar. I feel like I have seen you before. Your name is Logan right?"

Logan, " Maybe? First what is your name and what do people call you?"

Morgana, " My name is Morgana but people call me Morgan for short. My nickname that my foster parents gave me is Wolverina because of my claws and attitude."

Logan, " I see why people call you Wolverina. You have claws just like me. One question. Where are your real parents? I was just wondering!"

Scott, " So why don't you come with us."

Morgana, " I don't know where my real parents are. Why are you wondering? I don't wanna go with you anywhere."

She gets out of Scott's grip and ran down the stairs. She runs toward the door but stops at the bottom stair and looks up at Logan. He runs past and stands at the door. She has a plan. She started toward the door. By the time she reached the door a tranquilizer dart had hit her in the back of the neck. She falls over but stands back up with her adamantium claws extended. Scott put one of his hands on his visors getting ready to shoot. Even though he planned not to use his powers on her. She could smell the fear of hurting her on him but she couldn't help it because of her past experience with darts. Her eyes turned red with anger and a beam shoots out of her eyes, it hurts her eyes but she still shoots the beam at Scott. The beam hit Scott in the gut and sent him flying up the stairs even more and he hits into a wall. Logan grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. He looked in her eyes and tries calmed her down like Jean did with him.

Logan, " We're not going to hurt you. I promise. Will you please come with us and calm down.

Morgana, "What do you want with me though?"

Scott, "We want to take you...where.... Our kind will be wanted and accepted. Meaning with other mutants!"

Logan, " We are all mutants. Scott and I just wanna help you and get you to a safer place before someone do come after you!"

Morgana, " And where could a safe place be? At the school? Don't you remember the school was attacked?"

Logan, " Well listens we just wanna see if you would come and stay. Professor Xavier finally found you and wanted you to take.... Jeans...place."

Professor X, " We just wanna help Wolverina. We don't wanna hurt you. We lost Jean in the lake... now we need you to be our guide. You have an ability that could help us. I could help you figure out your past and who your parents are."

Morgana, " Where did that come from? Fine, since it's so important to you I'll go with you but I need to leave my foster...."

Scott, "No don't leave a note just grab your stuff and lets go. I don't want them to know we are taking you."

Morgana, "Okay. If you are sure."

Morgana looked around once more trying to figure out where the voice came from and went to her room to grab her stuff. She looked around her room once more and walked downstairs to the two men waiting for her. Scott helped her out of the house and as they walked out he put his arm around her shoulders because she started shivering. She put one of her arms around him so she could be extra warm. Logan lit a cigar as he followed behind. Morgana smelled the smoke and cut the cigar out with her telekinesis as he stepped on board. He looks at her and closes the hanger. The hanger on the jet closed as Logan watched the house disappear into the distances.


	2. Morganas story

**__**

Chapter 2

Morgana's Story

When they reached the mansion Morgana was already asleep. Scott picked her up and took her to his room because she didn't have a room yet. He got the extra cot out and laid her down. After he laid her down he laid down on the bed beside her cot and went to sleep.

Early the next morning Scott woke up to Morgana sleeping beside him. He wondered how or when she had gotten beside him. He got out of the bed slowly and quietly so not to wake her so she can sleep in. After he got to the door he heard her stir in bed. He opened the door slowly.

Morgana, " Scott?"

Scott, "yes?" He turned around.

Morgana, " Where am I?"

He turned back around as he shut the door. He turned back around to face her and smiled at her. She cocked her head and closed her eyes. Scott felt her messing around in his head for an answer to where she was. He walked over to the bed and sat down. She smiled and opened her eyes as he relaxed. She put her hand on the sides of his head so she can read his brain better and closed her eyes once more. Her past flooded into his mind as his past flooded into hers. She jerked away breathing hard from what she saw and he touched her arms. He felt her arm tense up.

Scott, " Morgana, you okay?"

Morgana, " Yea...I just need rest. What did you see?"

Scott, " Your past, about what happened to you. What did you see?"

Morgana, "Your past and everything that has happened to you!"

Morgana laughed. She thought _my past hmmm great_. Scott touched her face and pulled her face up to meet his so they could be eye to eye.

Morgana, " I don't wanna talk about it."

Scott, " No one said you had to. I just asked."

Morgana, " May I ask you a question?"

Scott, " Sure. What is it?"

Morgana, " Do you know a Jean Grey?"

Scott looked at her then looked down because he did know Jean. Morgana touched his knee and he looked at her. He smiled and sighed. She put her other hand on his cheek and smiled.

Morgana, " Did I say something wrong?"

Scott, " Yes, I know a Jean Grey. No, you said nothing wrong. I just have a past with Jean that I want to forget about."

Morgana, " Scott. Is there someone else I could talk to that is a ....girl?"

Scott, " Yea. I'll take you to Rogue or I could introduce you to Peter."

Morgana, " I'll go to Rogue. I want to talk to a girl. First let me tell you something. I trust you."

Scott, "Right now you need rest. Okay? You need sleep. Will you please sleep?"

Morgana, " Okay if you stay with me. I don't like to feel alone. It makes me feel......sad and afraid. I feel this way because of my past."

Scott, " I will since today is Saturday okay. Only if I don't have to lay down and sleep."

Morgana, " You need rest to. After that fight last night when I wouldn't leave. Did I hut you? When I hit you in the gut?"

Scott, " No you didn't hurt me and why don't you tell me your story of how you got there and what you remember."

Morgana, " Well, It all started about 15 years ago. I had just turn 15. My dad and I were at his job. What we didn't know was that we were going to be used as a mutant experiment. An hour after we started doing paper work we felt darts hit us in the back of the neck and we were knocked out....."

Scott, " Is that why you attacked me?"

Morgana, " Ask questions after I finish and yes that is why I attacked you. Now back to the story. Four hours after we were put to sleep I woke up with adamantium nails and claws on my finger and knuckles. I screamed in pain as doctors came toward me. I broke the bands on my waist, wrist, and ankles. I pulled only the claws out and stuck them in a guys gut. I pulled my claws in a guy with claws grabbed me and we ran out of the lab. Before we left he grabbed one coat and wrapped it around me. All I remember that he told me he'll be back. The next thing I know I was at my foster-parents house."

Scott, " Wow. I would have never thought. You know you could be related to Logan. He is just like you!"

Morgana, "Why do you say that. Just because our nicknames are the same doesn't mean anything."

Scott, " We need to get you down to the lab. We need to get a blood test and M.R.I."

Scott held his hand out and stood up. She took his hand and they walked down the hall to the elevator. When the elevator door closed they kissed each others cheeks and hugged. The elevator door opened and they walked into the lab where Professor Xavier was waiting with the others.


	3. The truth kept secret

**__**

Chapter 3

The Truth Kept Secret

As Scott helped Professor Xavier get Morgana ready for the M.R.I she started to throwing up blood. As she leaned over the side Scott rubbed her back. Finally she finished throwing up and they did the M.R.I. After the tests were all done Scott helped her to her room. After he laid her down he pulled a chair near her bed. He took her hand and sighed.

Morgana, " What's wrong?"

Scott, " Storm is going to come in and take care of you."

Morgana, " I know where to find Jean if you want to go get here but....."

Scott, " Sure. After you get better."

Morgana, " .....Okay."

An hour later Storm also known as Ororo came in and Scott left. Storm took care of her and soon she was up and walking. Later that day Storm fell asleep and Morgana grabbed her stuff. She ran away. She knew that soon she would be normal again and back with her foster-parents. As Morgana ran she felt Scott's fear and worry for her. Morgana got to the train station and bought a ticket to Canada. She had to get back home. Xavier couldn't really help her, he just wanted to use her as an experiment. She needed answers yes but she couldn't stick around any longer. She was getting to close to Scott. The train arrived and she got on. She watched as a father and son played I spy and a daughter and father play patty-cake. She turned her head toward the window. Five minutes before the train started she felt someone sit beside her.

Scott, " Hey Morgana!"

Morgana, " Scott?"

Scott, " Lets go home. How bout it?"

Morgana, " No."

She ran out of the train station and when she got to the door Magneto grabbed her. She screamed the best she could before Magneto covered her mouth. She screamed inside her head to Logan and Scott. Scott heard her and ran. Logan also heard me and came to my rescue. Magneto threw Logan against the wall and grabbed Scott's visors off with his powers. I bit his hand and ran over to Scott.

Morgana, " Scott open your eyes. Trust me okay?"

Scott, " I can't I'll hurt you!"

Morgana, " No you won't!"

Morgana, " Open your eyes"

Scott, " No"

Morgana, " Please. For Jean!"

Scott, " NO. I will not open my eyes. I might hurt you"

Morgana, " I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice"

Morgana closed her eyes and called Jean into her body. Jean's mind and soul traded places with Morgana for ten minutes.

Morgana, " Jean, trade me places. Scott will listen to you!"

Jean, " Okay trading"

Jean opened Morgana's eyes and touched his face. Scott looked up with his eyes closed. It was not Morgana's voice that came out Jeans.

Jean, " Scott, please open your eyes. If you don't you will never be able to find me. Not even cerebro will find me. Listen to Morgana she can help you."

Scott, " I don't wanna......Jean? Since you asked okay I will!"

Scott opened his eyes and the laser went right through Morgana's body and hit Magnetos. Magneto was sent right across the room with Morgana. He had his power holding her body. Magneto got to his feet and pulled Morgana's body into the helicopter and flew off. Scott grabbed his visors and opened his eyes once again. Logan had finally got over to Scott. 

Logan, " I'm gonna follow them."

He ran out and grabbed Cyclops bike. Logan disappeared into the night following the helicopter.

Morgana came back to her own body and noticed that she was with the man still. She shook her head as she saw Cyclops motorcycle and smiled on the inside. Magneto didn't even bother tying her up for some reason. He just watched her carefully. When they got to the building a woman in blue landed the helicopter that is when she noticed that Magnetos powers were controlling her. Morgana struggled but couldn't get away. Magneto sat her in a chair and used metal bands to hold her down. Morgana looked down as he knelt down in front of her.

Magneto, "My name is Eric but people call me Magneto. What is you name?"

Morgana, " People call me Wolverina but my real name is Morgana."

Magneto, " Wolverina? You remind me of Wolverine!"

Morgana, " You mean Logan?"

Magneto, " Yea. Are you related to him. His daughter?"

Morgana, " No. Why do you ask?"

Magneto, " No reason."

She looked him in the eyes. He smiled as a big guy with small, sharp nails came in. He looked like an animal that could walk on two legs. Morgana straightened her back.

Magneto, " This big guy, you shouldn't...."

Cyclops, " Magneto...give her back."

Logan, " Well, well. I guess it's hurting time again. Don't you think so guys?"

Storm, " I think so. The air says so also"

Nightcrawler, "I think so too. Cyclops?"

Cyclops, " Yep!"

Morgana, " Cyclops, guys help!"

Cyclops ran over to Morgana as Logan and Storm took care of Magneto. Nightcrawler took care of Sabretooth. It was funny to watch. Morgana put her arms around Cyclops neck as he helped her up. After Logan and the other finished they followed behind. Morgana fell asleep against Cyclops chest as he sat down on the bench in the jet. He whispered in her ear.

Cyclops, " We're going home. Where your dad is at and thank you for letting Jean talk to me."

Morgana smiled and snuggled up against her. He felt his self drift off to sleep.


	4. Why Jean

**__**

Chapter 4

Why Jean?

Scott walked over to Morgana's bed and moved her hair out of her eyes. Morgana turned over on her back revealing a number tattooed on the side of her neck. Scott moved her hair and wrote down the number. The number was 567A432C1. Right then Morgana opened her eyes and accidentally stabbed Scott with her nails. As she pulled her nails out Scott's wound healed. He grabbed her arm and sighed. Morgana looked around as she sat up.

Scott, " Hey. How do you feel?"

Morgana, " I need to tell you the truth about Jean. About how she survived and where she's at."

Scott, " Tell me later. Later today we could go and get her."

Morgana, " Scott. I'm just worried. She's not the same Jean you guys remember. She is asking everyone to call her Phoenix."

Scott, " Phoenix? Why that name?"

Morgana, " After she died she was reborn in a burst of flames. Now she is more powerful than before."

Scott, "How? Does she remember me or anyone else?"

Morgana, " When I found her, she was saying Cyclops forgive me and Wolverine I'm sorry."

Scott, "So you helped her? Then where is she now? If she safe?"

Morgana, " Yes I did help her. She is in a cabin six miles from mine. Yes she is safe."

Scott, " I'm glad"

As he said this Morgana stood up and walked over to the window. She felt her heart drop as he said this. She liked him but he had feelings for the one that helped her since she found her. Morgana noticed she got stronger as Jean helped her control her powers and school her in writing and reading. Her and Jean we the best of friends she could not take Scott away from her. It had just started to rain, she sat on the window still and started to sing a lullaby. She remembered the lullaby from when she was a baby. A lady use to sing it to her. She wanted to know if she had a mom or not. Did she have a dad? Do they not love her, Just then Scott walked over to her and touched her shoulder. Morgana stopped singing and looked in Scott's visors. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. She saw more of Scott's past. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She stood up and put her head on his shoulder.

Nightcrawler teleported down the hall. He really didn't know this new girl named Morgana but still he listened to Xavier and went to get her and Scott. He turned toward the door and knocked. Morgana looked up and smiled. She sensed Nightcrawler when he teleported. She hadn't met him yet but she knew him. She could tell he was nervous about meeting her. She ran past Scott and opened the door. Nightcrawler jumped from being surprised when Morgana opened the door and nobody was there. He looked around til she popped before his eyes. He smiled at her and laughed. He could tell he was going to get along with this girl. Nightcrawler hugged her as if she was an old friend. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his tail around her to give her an extra hug. She let go of Nightcrawler as he walked over to Scott. He was whispering something to Scott and she didn't think Scott liked what he was hearing.

Nightcrawler, " Scott, we have a problem. Her test came back. Logan and Morgana are......"

Scott, " Father and daughter....I know. What about the M.R.I test?"

Nightcrawler, " Her bones are covered in the same metal that Logan has, but she has some kind of box in her hand that keep the metal hot so she can have both claws and nails. How did you know they were related?"

Scott, " I found out the day the professor did the tests. A box in her hands?

Nightcrawler, "Yea. Well, the professor wants to see her and you! He wants to read her mind. Plus he wants you to be there in case something happens."

Scott moved back a step and looked at Morgana. She had moved back to the window and was still half way crying. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She turned to him and hugged him. They walked down the hall to go see the professor. She didn't know her real family but one thing she did know. She had a family right here in the school that loved her very much and would die for her, maybe!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wolverine's Attack

Logan walked around his room. He knew Jean was alive but he just couldn't figure out how. He decided to go out for a beer. He got his and coat on and walked outside. He had finally got his self a new car and got it from the shop just an hour before. As he got inside the car he noticed a white and red envelope on the passenger side of the car. He sat down and closed the door. He thought it was just a letter from the company so he drove off. For some reason his eyes kept looking over at the letter. Finally he pulled over in a gas station and opened the envelope. There was a letter inside and it wrote:

_**Dear Logan,**_

_**Thank you for a place to stay while I...well you know. I hope you and Morgana are having fun. The lake here is so beautiful, I wish you were here to see it. I hope Morgana is having fun at your job everyday. Sorry I left you but since it looked like you would not ask me to marry you I decided to leave. I'm sorry I left you with the child. In this envelope should be $150.00 for you to spend on Morgana.**_

_**I heard about your new project, "Project X!" Sounds fun I guess. Do not let anyone...**_

The rest was worn to much to read. He looked inside the envelope and like the person said there was $150.00. He looked over the letter and saw a faded name on the letter. The name was Angel. Was her name Angel. He closed his eyes.

_A woman smiling at him as she held a baby up for him to see. He saw the baby was his. The woman stood up and kissed him on the lips. She handed him the baby..._

he opened his eyes and laughed. Suddenly he started thinking _Morgana, my daughter. Impossible. I need to talk to the professor._

He turned his car back on and turned around. He needed to find out the truth. Could she be his daughter? How did the letter get in his car? That he did not wanna know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana didn't know what the professor wanted with her but all she knew was that the meeting she was about to have was concerning her and Logan. She hadn't spoken to Scott since they left the room. Nightcrawler kept tapping her on the shoulder with his tail. She was really starting to get mad. She so wanted to electric fie him but she couldn't. Finally they reached the door and Scott looked at her and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Logan finally made it to the mansion. He really had a headache now. He got out of his car and ran to the door. Rogue and Bobby were outside talking. Logan smiled and ran into the house. He needed answers. He ran into the door almost when he reached the door. There were two doors to the professors office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Xavier paused as he sensed Logan coming down the hall. He knew what Logan wanted, but he had a plan not to tell Logan. He wanted Logan his self to find out.

Logan, " Professor? Professor, we need to talk about Morgana. Is she really my daughter?"

Professor, " Logan, you need to find this out on your own. Right now I am waiting for Morgana to come here so I can find out what happened to her and to..."

Logan, " I am the reason she is like that. It's my fault. She is my daughter and now I am to blame. She will always be 15 because of me. My job was working with..."

Professor, " Logan, relax. Nothing is your fault. Aw here they come!"

Logan, " They?"

Just then the door opened and there stood Scott, Morgana, and Nightcrawler. When Morgana finally looked up she saw Logan. He smiled at her as she ran over to him and she hugged him. She looked at Xavier and smiled. He nodded toward the couch and Morgana took a step back. She didn't want him to know the truth, all those dreams. She wouldn't let him, NO she wouldn't.

Morgana, " No, I will not allow you to read my mind. I don't wanna know about my past. I hate the past. I just wanna be normal again. Not some freak like all of you. Whoever gave me this curse is going to die. I hate being a mutant. I hate my life. I wish I were dead. People hate me just because I am a mutant. I am a normal human I try to tell them but then I get angry and I kill. I kill people!"

Logan, " I know what's that's like. I have the same abilities as you. I have the claws, I have the animal keen senses, I have to urge to kill the same as you. People hate me but I still don't do things to change it!"

Professor, " Morgana, Every one here has an ability. Some are like Storms. Others are curses like Scott's. Still you have all these powers and more. You are the ultimate mutant. No one can ever change that. Now please lay down. I wanna see if the blood tests were right. Okay?"

Morgana looked away for a second then nodded. She guessed it could also get rid of the memories of the pain. Xavier wheeled his chair over to where her head was and put his hands on the sides of her head as he closed his eyes.

_A dark room. Men surrounding her. She cuts the straps and starts to stab the workers. She turns around as her nails go in. A man grabs her arm. The girl hugged tight to the guy. It was cold and silent. A coat wrapped around her shoulders. Snow, falling around her cold then turned warm. The guys face clears up and its Logan. He held on tight as the snow covered them. Stinging feeling..._

Morgana jerked away screaming. Logan touched her arm to calm her down but her pain floods into him. Logan starts to yell as his skin opens up. Scott grabbed Morgana by the shirt and Morgana gets knocked out. Peter ran in to see what the commotion was about.

Peter, " Professor, I heard screaming. What's going on?"

Professor, " Peter, do me a favor. Take Morgana to her room. Stay with her. Logan, are you okay?"

Logan, " yea...I'll come later and tuck her in Peter. okay?"

Peter, " Logan, you need to get some rest. I'll take care of her I promise."

Logan, " Thanks Peter!"

Peter, " No problem."

As Peter took Morgana to bed Logan decided to get some fresh air. He stumbled on the way out. How did she transfer all her pain to him. It almost made him feel dead. When he got to the fountain he froze. As he looked around he sensed someone watching. He shook his head when he saw it was nothing but his imagination. He walked back to the door and had one quick look around. As he walked the halls he pasted Morgana's bedroom. He looked inside and saw Peter taking care of her like he said he would. Logan stood there and thought about it. One day he still will lose his daughter. Even though she doesn't grow older. He kept walking toward his room. Every step getting harder to take. Finally he reached his room and fell on his bed. As he closed his eyes he heard a faint gasp from another room. He didn't think much of it as the dreams flashed in.

_A cabin in the woods. A little girl grabbing on to his leg yelling daddy. He smiled and picked her up as he tickled her with his other hand._

_flash_

_A 10 year old girl crying, she is hugging him. He had hit her and she was forgiving him. He smiled and hugged her back._

Logan woke up and looked around. In the chair next to him was Morgana. She was crying for some reason. Logan sat up and turned the lights on as Morgana sat beside him. He hugged her. Logan got up and cut the main lights on and saw her claws were out and had blood all over them. He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. Something had happened to someone. Someone got in the way of her dreams.

Logan, " What happened?"

Morgana, " I didn't mean to do it. I was having a bad dream and he was standing over me. He scared me and my claws popped out into his chest."

Logan, " Who?"

Morgana, " Peter. I didn't mean to..."

Logan, " Where is he right now?"

Morgana, "With Scott and the professor!"

Logan, " okay. At least he is getting patched up. Morgana, look at me. I had the same incident with Rogue. When we both first came here. One night she couldn't sleep so she came into my room. I had a bad dream, she was standing over me and I gave her the claws. Look at her now. She's fine."

Morgana, " I know. Will Peter survive?"

Logan, " Yea. Yea he will"

Morgana walked over to Logan and looked him in the eyes. She closed her eyes and put her hands on his head. Logan looked at her hands and sighed. A memory they shared came through.

_A woman on a bed in labor. A man standing over her holding her hand as a doctor gets the woman ready. A baby girl pops out and is silent but awake. The baby didn't cry one tear or scream. The woman held the man close as the doctor cleaned the baby off. The woman whispered a name as the doctor handed the baby to the man and woman. The man smiled as the baby grabbed a piece of his beard. The woman laughed..._

Morgana slowly pulled her hands down and looked Logan in the eyes.

Morgana, " Your my dad. I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Logan, " Don't worry about it, my daughter."

They both laid down on the bed and fell asleep for more dreams. Good dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott walked back and forth as Storm checked Peters heart monitor. It had been 7 hours since the incident. Morgana walked in with her head down and Logan following behind her. Before Scott left he hugged Morgana and shook his head. Which meant it didn't look good. Nightcrawler came in and Logan left for more medicine. Morgana noticed that Nightcrawler fell back to sleep so she walked over to where Peter laid. She looked at his bare chest covered in little plugs to watch his heart. She touched Peter's face and rubbed down his neck and down his chest. She stopped and rubbed back up and stopped at his lips. She looked around to make sure there were no cameras and took her nails out. As she stuck one of the nails in his chest she watched his heart monitor. His heart rate went up and he started waking up. She pulled her nail out and pulled it back in. She leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. Before she could pull away Peter grabbed her neck and kissed back. She pulled away and smiled at him.

Morgana, " KURT, WAKE UP. Peter just woke up. Go tell the others."

Kurt, " Okay. Call me Nightcrawler okay."

Peter, " Morgana, why did you bring me back?"

Morgana, " I guess because I sorta care about you and I kinda like you. I don't want you to die."

Peter, " You kinda like me? Really"

Morgana, "Yea."

As Scott and the others ran in or wheeled in Peter pulled Morgana's head down and they kissed. Scott put his finger to his lips and faced the others. When Morgana finally pulled away she turned around and her cheeks turned bright red.

Scott, " It seems Morgana has finally fallen in love with one of the X-MEN crew members. What do you say Logan?"

Logan, " I need to talk to you Morgana. I found something you need to know. I found a letter from your mom."

Morgana, " My mom...a letter? What do you mean Logan? I don't need to know about my mom now that I know I have a father."

Logan, " Nothing. I'll tell you tomorrow morning."

As Logan said this Morgana pasted out. Peter and Cyclops caught her. They took her to the hospital section and hooked her up to the heart monitor. As her heart rate fell Peter stayed with her and tried to wake her up.

Logan on the other hand was outside running in the park. Logan was so confused. How was he to tell Morgana the truth. Logan decided to sit down for a while until he saw three men. They were walking toward him. Logan felt his claws pop out. The men at this time had pulled out guns and pointed at him. The fight was on. Logan had to get to Morgana before it was too late.

Man #1, " Hey you. Your from that..._mutant..._Aren't you?"

Logan, " Maybe. Actually my daughter is, not me."

Man #2, " You live there" he motioned with his hand at Logan's claws, "Your a mutant!"

Logan, " No. I mean yes, I am a mutant but if you don't hurt me I won't hurt you. Deal?"

Man #3, "Ummm, No. No deal!"

Logan, " I will give you six reasons to not get in my way."

The three men started shooting as Logan started toward him. He stopped and crouched in place.

Logan, " One, two, three, four, five, six!"

As he counted his claws popped in and out. He lunged toward them as they began to run. He was able to stab two of the three of them but one got away. He was running toward the mansion. He had to get there, and fast.


End file.
